Babysitter Sakura
by CrazyChancyDreams457
Summary: Sakura was a simple 17 year old kunoichi when she decided to go to do a vacation. The Akatsuki needs a babysitter and Sakura needs a break...so only The criminals have a fair deal, but no deal! All's fair in love and war!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy xD**

**Naruto: CrazyChanyDreams457 does not own me or my twin ramen man…I mean "HERO"! Must run for blowing cover! I'm sorry Naruto!!!**

**CoughCough**

Naruto Uzamaki, container of the Kyuubi. Team mates: Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke. Sensei: Kakashi Hatake. Members in charge of obtaining Kyuubi: Uchiha Itachi and Kisame.

The blue man was indignant. "Hey! Why doesn't this report have my last name but Itachi's one!?"

Itachi kept looking at his black nail polish. Deidara just kept sleeping with Tobi poking him. Zetsu and Hidan were working on the new jutsu, any interruptions would have disasterous effects. Kakuzu and Sasori was preparing the birthday present's spending money for the Leader's trip to Mist and sent him on his way with Konan.

"HELLO?!!! Why are you ignoring ME!?"

Konan just replied, "You're a fish. Oh, and everyone…DO NOT- I repeat NOT B---PING BE RUDE TO A YOUNG B---PING LADY! GOT THAT PUNKS?!!!!" She was flippin' off.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am!" Everyone quickly looked down and sweatdropped.

She smiled. "GOOD! Have a nice day shrimps! )

Kisame muttered something while she was out of ear-shot, "mood swings…females…evil women on the planets…forced Leader to bring her…"

"Whaaaaaaaaat was THAT?!"

"I'm not a sexist! You're kind and are the pwettiest angel ever! We were NOT going to crash the hide-out like a wild party and massacre town while you were gone! REALLY!" He was desperate and on his knees.

The Leader raised an eyebrow, "Thanks to Kisame's confession, you will have a baby-sitter."

"We are 22 years old! Our jutsu will cause teleportation of some random thing we're busy!"

"Not for the next 2 weeks you aren't. Chibi No JUTsu…"

"What's with the sudden change of to-" POOF!

"You will remain that way for 2 days. I will send you a baby-"

"Hello? Is THIS RiverWorth Inn?" A certain lady came in with cuts, dirt, twigs in her hair, and was soaking wet.

"Perfect. No, but I will give you free room and board from the weather and pay you if you do a little favor for just a while…"

Konan was jumping up and down. _I'm going to have a sister then a niece and forget the boys aren't related to me might be dead or have a death and she might be killed if she rats on our new place, but love might bloom like those novels and I will have my childhood dream of vengeance with my new crime partner the FLOWER GIRLS! _

She started snickering and the wet targeted girl and Leader was slowly but surely edging away from the infamous evil side of his partner._Please let it not be her love and childhood schemes…PLEASE!_Sakura just smiled at her fondness of having those schemes too._WOOOHOOOO! FRIEND!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------11111111111111111111111_

Haruno, Sakura was just watching anime and suddenly her whole village kicked her out of her house and said congratulations for getting married. Ugh. ANOTHER suitor tricked them_. I need a break she was saying. I should go to that paradise inn, I said. I 'm so stupid! _The boys woke up and just attacked her. It took 3 hours to get used to their bodies and Sakura was reality check slash dummy. _Even as kids they can cause evil…and glares…_

Deidara smiled a small toothy grin and hugged her leg. Itachi played with her hair and smiled at himself. Sasori decided to play along and went on her lap with Kisame who was sleeping. Kakuzu went to check security on his money while Hidan chased Tobi for painting his god's statue face like Albert Einstein. "You said he was a smart guy!" Sakura sighed. _Oh boy…How bad is my luck?_

All the members knew about her strength and temper and decided to act like children. Free care by a pretty woman. _Lucky… Who knows what will happen tomowow?_

**-**

**-Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Since Naruto and them are eating cookies and forced Tsunade for missions-like that would do anything- I'm here to say- deep, dark, dark vador voice- I do not own any claim to these characters in Naruto or any published anime/ story. Thank you!**

Sakura woke up in her nice tofu bed in the living room when…she screamed. "**Oh MY GOSH!!!!!! I thought I locked you guys up in your rooms!**" She stood up on her bed arms out and huffing. Blankets flew around and all the kids went up in the air just to land in the same position.

No one moved an inch, then Sasori looked up from his curled form at the top of her head, "You woke me up. Cook pancakes, everyone will be hungry." Then he trotted off to get his puppets. I swear! Why do little kids have such cute traits no matter how evil! Sheesh. If these were my team-mates and Sasuke was back and Sai was a rat, then I would actually be ok with this…Never-mind. I'm no baby-sitter PERIOD. She analyzed her surroundings.

Blue fish is gnawing my $40 pillow-I got ripped off!, vampie is a little monk statue at the foot of the bed, Red head ran off, Lollipop, Tobi I think?, is hugging Evil priestie's foot who is hitting Accountant's head who isn't caring and muttering money schemes in his sleep, wait! She leaned closer to Kazuku ear out. Rides, stores, batter-That would SO work! I'm rich! She did a little victory dance in her head and continued. Plant-lover is near a potted plant giggling in his sleep and Male Ino is- Where is Male Ino!? She turned wildly and stopped to see a cute face scowling at HER.

"You ruiwned my pictuwer. I was dawing you but Sasowi moved, the blanwets disaweared and you're up. HOW AM I SUPPOWESED TO FINWISH IT NOW!?" He crossed his elbows and sat cross-legged with a beautiful drawing in front of him you'd think he traced.

Sakura just stared at him then ran up to him. That was too cute! "KAWAII!!!!"XD She picked him up and squeezed him like a plushie doll.

Deidara was still scowling, "Are you ewen listenwing!?" Then he turned blue and blue from the pressure and lack of air. "C-C-CHOCKWING!!!"

Sakura saw his face and apologized tossing him in the air, "What about this, I cook pancakes for you and give you some OJ. Would you like that Dei-chan?" She was smiling happily like a mother at him and he blushed and agreed.

"OK! Let's get cooking!" Sakura then dragged Deidara with her to the kitchen and laughing could be heard.

Half an hour later, Sakura held 5 stacks of pancakes, all with 10 pancakes in each. One stack was Mickey style designated to Deidara. She breathed in and, "BREAKFAST!!!" In a second there were 7 kids at the table peacefully waiting for acknowledgement. Sakura was a heap on the floor dizzy from the rush of running little feet. "P-P-Prayers?"

Hidan jumped up and got his bible. He breathed and- Itach spoke "One-Word." He stared intently at Hidan fingering a small fork.

"Y-YES! U-U-U-Uh… Amen." Everone attacked the stacks while Hidan muttered his prayer. By the time he was done, everyone ate it all and left. His stomach growled, "This happens every time. I guess it's oatmeal again." He started pitifully at the cupboards when the pink-haired lady snatched him up, put him on his chair, and brought out another plate.

"Sorry about that. But as long as I'm here, I will make sure ALL of you are fed." She smiled and brought out some mix, "How many?"

Hidan was stunned and pouted. He still had his pride though, "How much do you think pinkie!?" She glared.

"One."

"Sorry! Four please!"

She beamed and started cooking. When she was done she got some OJ and set the table, when she was satisfied, she sat down, put her elbows on the table, and her head on her hands. Hidan ate quickly and was at the door when-

"Just for the record, you sure are a devoted guy. Your god must be proud."

He looked back, "Of course Pinkie!" and rushed out to the bathroom blushing the entire way.

She sighed. Men. Then she cleaned up and went to see how everyone was doing…Everyone was gone. She checked all the rooms and the dungeon, no one was here. "**OMG.**"

-

-

- **Cliffie. Review if you can. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kour'el is a young flying girl who, with Api'Naga a dragon being eaten to be destroyed by queen even though it helps Kour'el an

**Too tired to announce the degrader-I mean disclaimer. I'll just get Shikamaru. I exit.**

**BAM CRASH"Eaaaaaaaah! WTH!?"**

**I come out with a sleepy pineapple. Ino screams, "Why'd you attack me?!"**

**I stare at her, "I wanted to wake up Shikamaru. Here girl, go get."**

"**Do you take me for an idiot?!"…**

"**I don't know. If you say the disclaimer, I will torture this one."**

"**Naruto is not owned by this idiot or the author. Ciao!" She turns to Shikamaru, "Hehehehe…"**

Sakura screams like bloody murder. "Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't believe I lost a whole group of past adult murderers turned kids in a LOCKED house!" She pulls at her hair, "COME HERE!"

As soon as she said that grown up, and dressed, men came down. Hidan glared at her, "WTH lady?! I'm busy!" The poor and confused girl just looked stupid and stared.

Itachi threw a shurinken at her head, "Wake up."

"HEY! I was trying to fill in the drama! Amateurs!" She glared at him and sighed. "So?"

"What?"

She glared harder, "What's with the effects of the jutsu or whatever that hit you?"

Deidera suddenly got to her face and said, "We're adults! Turns out, as soon you took care of us, we changed! The first time takes the longest."

"I can't tell. Is that good or bad?"

"Well, if we want to be adults, we have to make you willingly take care of us. It's mostly our punishment."

Itachi glared and made a dark threat, "If you ever purposely neglect us or make us kids, we will give you hell to pay. "

Kisame growled, "Too bad it only lasts during the afternoons and full moons. I was hoping for a loophole! Dang it!"

I fell down, "So…now what do I do without the kids to babysit?"

Deidera shook her, "Weren't you listening?! We still need to be fed! Feed us!" Then he suddenly got an idea. He smiled evilly, "ACTUALLY, we need a few favors…"

The rest of the Akatsuki got the drift, "Yea, _Master."_

Why am I always the one left out?! In my head Inner Sakura and me gulped. I'm too young to die! Inner Sakura cried, "I don't want to be a slave! Where is Tsunade or Naruto!?

In Konoha:

Tsunade was getting drunk, "Ya know, Sakura really needed to have a good time…Like me!" She was in Hawaii-transformed bar for Sakura's wedding celebration, "I'm glad she's getting married!"

Suzune sighed, "Yeah, who knew the Akatsuki would stop all growth and missions with us if we gave them a girl…I can't believe that Konan girl and that pierced man showed up with tourist attire. It's like life is a comedy. Sakura did say she was going on a vacation…" She got up straight, big-eyed. "Wait. WHAT with SAKURA!?

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
